Smile
by misshoneychurch88
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DH, BE WARNED Missing chapter from the end of DH, proper summary inside. REEDITED VERSION fixed some awkward bits, generally prettied up the phrasing, please review!


Disclaimer: Well if I were JK Rowling, this would have certainly been in the book, and goodness knows I'm not thus it is here. Song used was written by Charlie Chaplin and the version I was listening to is by Nat King Cole

A.N. Reviews are addictive, but more like chocolate and less like crack, so it's ok to enable me

Smile

Harry walked away from the tent rubbing his sore cheeks. It was a mere few hours after he had finally killed Lord Voldemort, and the Weasley's had volunteered their lawn for the celebration. He knew he should feel happy. He had saved the wizarding world, as everyone insisted on reminding him, but he couldn't stand there and smile anymore. He had to get away from it all for a minute, just to be alone. To think.

He continued to wander around the perimeter of the Burrow's lawn, listening to the music drifting softly across the garden, when he saw another lone figure sitting on a bench nestled near a rose bush that wasn't quite in bloom yet, looking no more excited then himself.

"Professor?" Harry called. Professor McGonagall started suddenly, but relaxed when she discovered the source of the voice.

"Good evening Potter, or should I say good morning," There was something about her voice that seemed odd. She was no longer the authoritative figure that had threatened Horace Slughorn to duel to the death. She sounded tired and, maybe, defeated.

"Yeah I guess," said Harry as he sat on the bench next to her. He looked at his former teacher and was shocked to see tears running down her face. "Are you alright Professor?

She turned towards him attempting to fix him with the glare that sent chills down the spine of every eleven year old who walked through Hogwarts, but he would not falter that easily.

"You can't take points away from me now, I don't think it works anymore" said Harry with a smirk he had never though he would show to her.

She gave a small snort, "No, I guess it won't work, now will it" She then pulled her tartan handkerchief out and dried her cheeks and eyes.

"What wrong Professor? I though you would be inside" Harry ventured.

"I could say the same to you" She looked up at him and saw, for the first time, the sorrow in his eyes. "You loved Remus didn't you Harry?"

"Yeah" He studied a particularly interesting rose bud behind her ear "He was the first adult that I could just talk to, the first real father figure I had. I knew that Dumbledore could always help, but Lupin was" he searched for the right word, but couldn't find it and just left his words hang in the air between them. He looked back to her and was surprised to find new tears had sprung to her eyes.

"Albus loved you dearly you know? He always worried about you"

"He did?"

"Constantly." She smiled at him "I just wish he were here to see this. I know he would be so happy"

"He is, don't worry" said Harry before he could stop himself.

"What?"

"Oh" Harry stammered "Nothing," he paused, "You miss him too don't you?"

A tear tumbled down her cheek "More than you could ever know" and from underneath her robes she pulled a long silver chain with rings strung on it, each with a single ruby and emerald.

"Professor…"

"We married not long after your parents died, but Albus always thought that He-Who…Lord Voldemort was coming back, so we kept it secret. I don't think he even ever told Aberforth…"

Harry had a sudden flash from his 5th year "He will not be single-handed" and his mind began to race, he saw so many glances, little touches and it all seemed to click.

As he turned to ask her more about the man they both loved, he heard a song begin to float across the garden, a song he knew and loved. It could not be more perfect for the night, and befoe he could think about it he looked her in the eyes and asked,

"Professor McGonagall, will you dance with me?"

"What?"

He stood up and offered his hand to her, "Will you dance with me?"

She looked up at him standing above her, and slowly placed her hand in his

"I would love to"

He pulled her into an embrace that left just enough room to be proper, and they started swaying to the slow music. It was only then that she heard the lyrics for the first time

**Smile though your heart is aching**

**Smile even though it's breaking**

**When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by**

**If you smile through your fear and sorrow**

**Smile and maybe tomorrow**

**You'll see the sun come shining through for you**

She looked at the boy who held her in her arms for a moment before pulling herself closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. He adjusted his arms to cradle her more closely and began turning through the yard.

**Light up your face with gladness**

**Hide every trace of sadness**

**Although a tear may be ever so near**

**That's the time you must keep on trying**

**Smile, what's the use of crying?**

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile**

**If you just smile**

As the instrumental break began he broke into a smile

"Do you remember when you gave the Gryffindors the dancing lessons before the Yule Ball?"

She chuckled "How could I forget. I didn't pick on Ron too much, did I?"

"No. But her never forgot it, I'll tell you that." He paused before going on " I don't think I've ever seen Dumbledore look as happy as he did when he brought you onto the dance floor that night." He felt her grip on him tighten. He held her closer as the last verse came floating out.

**That's the time you must keep on trying**

**Smile, what's the use of crying?**

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile**

**If you just smile**

As the song finished he spun her out and brought back into a soft dip. She got back to her feet and pulled out her handkerchief again.

"Harry, you should go inside. There are a lot of people who would like to congratulate you"

He sighed, "I know. That's why I came out here"

She turned towards him with a strange look on her face. She sared at his face for a moment and then, without any warning, walked over to him and kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth. She pulled her face back no more than a few inches and said "Congratulations Harry James Potter. You are truly your parent's son. They would have been proud. Albus would have been proud. And I am very proud of you," and with that she turned to walk out to a field.

"Professor! Aren't you coming back in?"

"I think I'll walk for a few minutes. I'll be inside in a minute, don't worry"

"You better, or I'll send Mrs. Weasley" She chuckled.

"Well I would hate to deny Molly of something to fuss over, but I will be no more then a few minutes. Go on"

With that he turned back to the tent, and set off to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He would not tell them about why he was smiling so broadly, they would not question. And when he looked up to see Minerva McGonagall re-enter the party looking happier then he had seen her since the Yule Ball he knew they would not be paying attention. He found her eyes and they locked gazes for a moment and then she smiled at him, and though he would never tell Ginny, it was the most beautiful smile he would ever see.


End file.
